Finding Yourself
by gleeluver123
Summary: All his life Kurt's been told he's not good enough, so you'd think he could just shake it off right? When he's told he could be the one who ruins Blaine's future he decides to give the other boy some space. Luckily for him his cousin, Hermione, shows up to offer a distraction.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Glee or Harry Potter!_

Kurt looked down to the piece of paper and pen sitting on the desk in front of him, trying to work up the courage to do what was likely to be the hardest thing he would ever have to do. He couldn't stop the conversation that kept replaying in his head, being told for what seemed like the millionth time that he wasn't "good enough", that he was an anchor holding back the love of his life. He'd known June Dolloway hadn't liked him, but to threaten to ruin Blaine if Kurt didn't end things was low.

"Kurt, you're not ready, we're gonna be late for Blaine's showcase." Rachel said, sounding exacerbated with him. He wanted to tell her that he wouldn't be going, that he wasn't willing to test June's resolve, but he knew she wouldn't believe him, no one would believe the older woman was as diabolical as she was.

"Go on ahead Rach, I'll catch a cab and meet you there." He told her, and forced a smile on his face, though it didn't reach his eyes, and she obviously misinterpreted it. As much as he loved his friend he knew just how selfish she could be, and how she wouldn't notice something was wrong unless it directly affected her.

"I know it's hard watching all our dreams come true, what with me playing Fanny, Mercedes record deal, Santana's possible record deal, Blaine's showcase, but you can't let that stop you from supporting Blaine tonight. So your dreams are taking a little longer to take off, so what." If he wasn't so devastated he would have followed that with another "Screw you Rachel". He didn't care about his dreams, they meant nothing to him without Blaine. "I'm going now, you better not be more than ten minutes behind me." And with that, his roommate stormed out.

Picking up his pen he tried to get his thoughts down on paper, settling on a pros and cons list for what he was about to do instead, hoping it would give him some inspiration. He was surprised to be interrupted by a knock on his door, "You said ten minutes, it's only been five." He yelled to the person at the door thinking it was Rachel and that she had forgotten her keys again. After Coach Sylvester had taken over their apartment they had put locks on their door, and made sure they used them.

Sliding the door back he couldn't help but gasp at who was standing there, "I didn't know where else to go...he needs your help...it was an accident...I don't know how it happened...the essence of dittany was helping but now it's not..."

"Whoa, Hermione calm down, I can't understand you." It had been years since he'd seen his younger cousin, but the two had been close at one point in time. Well, until six or seven years ago when she all but disappeared.

"It's Ron, we were running, and I apperated, and splinched him." It was obvious she wasn't thinking clearly as he and his dad had never told anyone what he was. He wanted to hush the girl, afraid of who could overhear, but if she was this distraught he knew it was bad.

"You can apperate us to back to him right?" He asked as he jumped up and started throwing stuff into a duffle bag he pulled out of the way back of his closet. He could hear her following him as he went into the kitchen and grabbed anything he'd bought, storing it in a special compartment in his bag.

He could tell her shock was starting to wear off, and smiled when she wrapped her arms around him again. "You never said a word." She sounded more relieved than accusatory.

"Neither did you, now are you ready?" He asked as he held out his hand. Wincing as he felt like he was being sucked through a straw.

The first thing he noticed when they landed was the wand pointed at his throat, and the protective look on it's owner's face. "Wait, wait Harry!" Hermione was next to him in an instant pulling on the young boy's arm trying to get him to lower his wand. It was then he looked behind the boy and saw yet another boy laying on the ground in obvious pain.

Sliding around the two, he knelt next to the redhead and started rummaging through his bag. "Take this." He held out a vial to the redhead, who took it without argument, and downed it in once go. He watched as the boy sagged in relief as the pain potion did it's job. "I'm going to cut your shirt so I can take a look at your shoulder and arm." He waited for the redhead to nod, before doing just as he said he would, gasping when he saw the infection that was oozing out of where the boy had been splinched.

"How bad is it?" He gave the redhead a sympathetic smile, knowing just how much pain the boy had to have been in up till now.

"You're lucky your friends love you like they do, I'm assuming you would have all been in big trouble if I couldn't be trusted." He'd recognized the scar on the other boy's forehead the moment he saw it, and judging by how dirty the three were, they had been on the run for a long while. "You're going to be just fine though, Hermione's got great instincts." He knew his cousin had no idea he was a trained healer, until just now she had no idea he was even a wizard.

bkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbk

"Sorry about earlier." He turned when he heard the words, and scooted over to make room for Harry to sit next to him against the tree.

"I get it, I know it's hard to know who you can trust right now." He may not be apart of the wizarding world right now, but he had followed the news of the war in Britain so he knew if he was going to have to get his friends out of New York should the war migrate across the pond.

"We didn't even know Hermione had any family that were magic." Harry was the first one to talk to him about this, as Hermione couldn't be pulled away from Ron's side at the moment. "Are you even old enough to be a healer, I mean I heard you tell Ron you were one, but, well, you really don't look old enough."

"I'm a muggleborn, or I thought I was until Hermione showed up at my door telling me she'd splinched your friend. I mean, it's hard to imagine a family having two magical children in it if there wasn't a magical ancestor in there somewhere. Anyways, I showed signs of magic early, so I was easy to track by the American ministry. They showed up at my house one day and told my parents they could start training me early and home school me, or I could wait and go to magic school at eleven. My dad decided it was better for me to learn magic early that way I could still go to muggle school, and still learn magic. I started my studies when I was eight, and worked hard at them. I actually just passed my healers exam a month ago, but I am still working on my muggle education so I hadn't really had a chance to put it to good use until today." He didn't tell the other boy that studying magic had been how he'd coped with his mother's death, how immersing himself in his studies was how he'd coped with the loss of her, and kept him out of trouble when his dad's grief would cause him to zone out for a time.

"So what are you going to do now?" He was surprised to not there was not a hint of fear in the younger boy's voice, though he could see it in his eyes.

He motioned to his smashed cell phone that was still laying on the log, a large rock next to it, "I figured you guys could use another hand." Kurt saw the boy was about to argue so he cut him off before he could, "I already texted my dad to let him know I was going to be out of contact for a while, he'll read it when my step-mom opens it for him. I figure I need to do something to keep my family safe, and the best way to do that is help keep you three alive."

"What about the person who gave you that?" Harry motioned to his ring, and he gave the boy a pained smile. He hadn't known what to say to Blaine, how to tell the boy that he may not be coming back from this. So he'd just sent him a text saying that he loved him. He knew Blaine wouldn't understand, but he also didn't want him to ever question whether or not Kurt loved him.

"He's a little more complicated." Was all he said, and they left it at that.

bkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbk

"Kurt! Kurt! You had better have a good reason for missing the showcase tonight!" Rachel shouted as she and the rest of their friends stormed into the apartment. They all split up hoping to find their wayward friend, all converging in the living room when they found no sign of him...all of them but Blaine.

Marching off in the direction of Kurt's room she was surprised to see Blaine sitting on the bed, a crumpled up piece of paper in his hands, his head also resting in said hands. It was hard to notice at first, but looking closer she could see that they boy was crying, and instantly looked around Kurt's room to see if there was anything missing, finding nothing.

It was Sam who entered first and put his arm around Blaine, letting the shorter boy curl up into him, "She got to him, I know she did." Blaine buried his face into his friend's shoulder. He handed the paper over to Sam, and she watched as the blond scanned it over, before crumpling it up again.

"Hey, do that much more, and we're not going to be able to read it." Santana said as she stormed across the room, brining the paper over to Rachel, Mercedes, and Brittany so the four of them could read it over together. On it she saw a kind of pros and cons list, and she realized she was reading over list of the pros and cons to Kurt and Blaine staying together. "Is this really what he was thinking, it's really kinda twisted." Santana said exactly what she was thinking. It was more a list of how Blaine made Kurt better, but how Kurt held Blaine back.

Just then Blaine's phone went off and Blaine pulled himself out of Sam's arms long enough to read it, before breaking down again, _"I'm sure you've noticed I'm gone by now, and if not, now you know. I'm sorry I missed your showcase, I'm sure you were great, you always are. I've done a lot of thinking and while I know I should give you up so I won't hold you back from your dreams, but I think we all know I'm as selfish as anyone. This is why I've decided to leave for a while so that you can live your dreams before you decide if I'm worth giving them up for. Just remember that I love you." _ Sam read the text out loud to them, and Rachel was actually impressed with Kurt's thought process.

Don't get her wrong, she loved Kurt, he was her best friend. It's just that she knew his type of talent was not one that was in high demand, and she would hate to have his jealousy get in the way of his relationships with the rest of them. She thought this time away would actually do her friend some good.

bkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbk

_An: I have so many directions I think this story can go in. One thing is for certain, Kurt will remain with the Golden Trio on their hunt for the Horcruxes. I would like to know what everyone thinks on a couple of thoughts..._

_*Should I keep this just a crossover with Glee and Harry Potter, or combine it with Twilight?_

_*Who should Harry be with? -Ginny, Draco, Klaine, Edward, Jacob_

_*There will be an element of Mpreg, but should Kurt be pregnant now?_


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Glee or Harry Potter!_

Kurt watched as Harry and Hermione sat around the table with their heads bent together, most likely discussing how to destroy the horcrux they already had. It was Ron's turn wearing it, and he glanced at the boy walking just in front of him, unable to miss the jealousy simmering under the surface. It was easy to see how Ron felt for Hermione, just as it was easy to see that Harry had absolutely no interest in her, or likely any other girl. It wasn't that he thought Harry had an interest in either he or Ron, he just looked at the two of them more than he did Hermione, but only when he didn't think they were looking.

He watched as Ron got up and walked over to stand in front of the table. He kinda knew how Ron was feeling. He'd been with the three of them for a month, but for the most part he was just watching the three of them. Sure he took his turn on watch duty, healed them when needed, shared in the cooking duties, but no one asked him what he thought they should do. He watched the three of them interact, saw that while Hermione was smartest, Ron was the better strategist, and Harry was the best at thinking on his feet.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Ron storm out of the tent. He jumped to his feet and chased after the other boy, catching him just before they could get past the wards. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked as he grabbed onto the boy's arm and spun him around. He almost took a step or two back when he saw the murderous look in the other boy's face, but figured if he did, he wouldn't be able to fix anything.

"I'm done, they think they are so great, that they don't need me, then fine, I'll go somewhere I am needed." Ron said, and it wasn't hard to miss the hurt in the boy's face, it hurt cause it reminded him of all the times Blaine would come to him about his insecurities, made him miss his fiancé even more. In that moment he knew exactly what was wrong, how it was more than just jealousy.

"Tell you what, why don't you take a couple of hours to just calm down before you go storming off. Then, if you really think you'd rather be somewhere else, I'll not stop you." He could see the other boy wasn't going to take him seriously, "Why don't we just go for a walk so you can cool down and clear your head." He waited for the other boy to agree, before poking his head into the tent to let the other two know that they would be back.

"So, wanna talk about it?" He asked when they were far enough away from the tent. He thought the boy was just going to ignore him, in fact he was ready for him to ignore him, but then Ron heaved a sigh.

"I guess I'm just tired of being second best." The boy said, and Kurt watched as he seemed to sag with relief the second the words left his mouth. "I mean, I'm one of seven children, six of us being boys. My brothers and I all used to joke around about how my parents just kept having kids until they had a girl. The thing is, Mum always favored Ginny, and it seemed like sometimes she forgot about me. Fred and George were always getting into trouble to get noticed. Percy did nothing but study and follow the rules. Charlie just gave up I think. Bill grew his hair and got a piercing. I wasn't as smart as Percy, and didn't want the attention I got to be negative, soooo..." Ron just shrugged, as though it meant nothing to him now. "Then I became friends with Harry, and again I was the second best at everything. Not as smart as Hermione and not as good as Harry at everything else."

"You know, it's funny, Harry told me you were a genius when it came to chess." He saw Ron turn to look at him, but he knew the other boy thought it was a trivial thing. "Where I come from we thing people who are good at chess are also good strategists. If you ask me, we could really use a good strategist right about now. I think we can both agree, we need to start being smart about this, or someone is going to get hurt."

Apparently he said the right thing, because a couple of hours later the two of them were walking back into their camp together, and Hermione was launching herself back into Ron's arms. "Alright, we need to start being smart about this, we can't just keep wondering around hoping something falls into our lap." Kurt said after the three of them had finished hugging each other. "First things first, we need to come up with a plan should we ever have to run."

"We should just decide where we're going to go next when we get our camp set up." Ron said, and Kurt could tell he was getting ready to have his suggestion shot down.

"I think that's a good idea." Kurt said, pulling out the map they rarely used. "We stay in one place a couple of days, then move again." He laid the map out in front of them. "We're here now, where should our next three be, this way if we get separated we can all meet back up." He was studying the map, waiting for someone to make a suggestion.

"Why don't we all pick one, plan our next four locations." Harry said, as he moved over to study the map as well, "Since it was Ron's idea he should pick first." When nothing happened they all glanced up at Ron, who was looking at them stunned. They waited for him to get over his shock, and didn't say anything, not wanting him to be embarrassed.

Once they had their next four locations planned they seemed to be at a loss as to what to do. "We need to come up with a plan to find the sword and the other Horcruxes." Hermione finally broke the silence, "the only problem is we have no idea where to start." They all seemed to falter at this.

"Tell me what all we know about them and Voldemort..." He no sooner said the word, than there were multiple pops around them. They all grabbed their wands, and rushed out of the tent to find four men coming at them.

Harry was the first one out of the tent, followed closely by the other three. They each split up, going after different wizards. Kurt tried to keep an eye on each of the other three, but focused on the one he was dueling when a spell soared right past his ear. From then on his focus was only on his duel.

He glanced toward Harry right after he'd stunned his opponet, and saw the other boy take down his own opponent. He glanced over to find Ron an Hermione stunning the last opponent.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Ron glanced around at them, and he wasn't the only one. All four of them were uneasy at the thought of someone else showing up.

"They showed up right when you said Vol...You Know Who's name." Hermione observed, and Kurt stopped to think about that for a second. She was on to something, and he racked his brain to figure out what.

"A taboo." They all turned to look at Ron, "What, I've heard dad talk about them." Kurt noticed how the other two looked at Ron like he'd grown a second head, and he couldn't understand why. "It alerts him if anyone uses his name."

"So we all have to make sure we never use his name." He tried to brush it off as if this was a normal situation, even if it was anything but. "We better pack up." He decided to change the subject. "Grab their wands, we can use them as back ups."

Nothing more was said as they went to work packing up the camp before apperating to their next agreed upon location. When they got there he took a moment to heal each of them before they set up camp.

"We need to work on our dueling skills." Granted, none of them were bad at it, but they were going up against full grown adults, so they needed to be prepared. He was determined to make sure the four of them survived this.

bkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbk

Blaine glanced down at his phone, reading over the last text he got from Kurt. He'd confronted June about how she treated Kurt. The woman had been unrepentant, so he told her he was done, that he would not associate with someone who would so blatantly disrespect his fiancé.

He wanted to think of it as his grand gesture for Kurt, but he wasn't sure Kurt would see it that way, especially since he was discovered by someone else. Now he was opening for multiple bands who were playing in New York.

Sure his career wasn't traveling at the high pace June said it would, but he was ok with that, Kurt meant more to him than fame. He just wished he was able to tell him that. He wanted his fiancé to know that nothing meant more to him that the other man did.

He'd called Burt right after he'd gotten the text, but he'd been unable to tell him anything. The two now talked on the phone quite often now, each always hoping the other has heard something from Kurt, but each were disappointed.

Now Burt's sister-in-law and husband were staying with him and as it turns out, their seventeen year old daughter is missing as well. Burt told him they were sure Kurt was with Hermione, but that didn't help any of them.

He was almost sure something was going on that they weren't telling him about, but for some reason they weren't telling him. Granted he'd always had a niggling feeling that there was something Kurt and Burt weren't telling him.

He turned when he heard someone knock on his door, "Hey." He wanted to sound excited to see Sam, but he couldn't muster it, so went back to flipping through the wedding binder Kurt had been preparing for their wedding.

"Hey, Mercedes and I were wondering if you wanted to come watch a movie with us?" He knew his friend was trying to make him feel better and take his mind off things, but he wasn't really in the mood. "Dude, those are awesome."

He glanced down at what Sam was pointing at, and suddenly knew just what he'd do to show Kurt how much he really loved and wanted to marry him. "It's perfect Sam!"

He knew it would likely be a while before Kurt would see it, but he knew Kurt would love it all the same. Now he just had to figure out how to get it done, and to do that he'd have to raid Kurt's contacts. Glancing at the sheet of paper one last time he was glad his fiancé thought of everything!

bkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbk

_An: The consensus seems to be to keep this just Harry Potter and Glee, so the only two questions that remain are..._

_*Who should Harry be with? _

_*There will be an element of Mpreg, but should Kurt be pregnant now?_

_Someone also said they might like to see another Glee character being Magical, does anyone else agree, and if so, who?-Blaine, Santana, Artie, Sam, Mercedes, Rachel, Brittany, Dani, Adam, Elliot, or Dave Karofsky, _

_So keep letting me know your thoughts._


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Glee or Harry Potter!_

"I think we need to go to Godric's Hollow." They all looked up at Hermione as she spoke, and Kurt could tell they were all wondering the same thing...why the sudden change of heart. Harry had been asking to go there for a while now, but Hermione kept saying that it wasn't safe.

"I don't think you're going to get any argument from us." Ron told her, glancing around the room as Harry and Kurt both shook their heads. In all honesty he could understand where his cousin was coming from, but he also thought Harry needed to make the trip, much like he sometimes needed to go to where his own mother was buried.

They packed up, and before long were walking down the streets of Godric's Hollow, each looking around, taking in the sights. His heart clenched when he realized it had to be Christmas, it just made him miss his family even more. He saw the sympathetic look Hermione shot him, and looked down to see he'd been fiddling with his engagement ring yet again; it had become a habit of his when he found himself missing Blaine...it was amazing the skin hadn't been rubbed raw.

They followed behind Harry as he made his way through the graveyard, but eventually spread out taking in the different headstones. Kurt noticed the moment Harry stopped, and decided to give him some time to himself with his parents, motioning to Hermione and Ron to give the room some boy. The two of them watched him, and waited for him to approach Harry, following his lead. They all noticed how he tired to subtly wipe away his tears as they approached him, and stood quietly as Hermione created a wreath of roses that rested on the joint tombstone.

"Who's that?" Ron's voice broke the silence, and they all looked up to see an old woman watching them, she would walk a step or two, then turn around to stare at them again.

"I think she wants us to follow her." At those words, they all exchanged a look, each showing just what they thought of that idea and none of them appeared to think it seemed like a good idea to follow her, but they did so all the same, as they really had no idea what else they could do. They followed the woman in silence, seeming as though they were all afraid to talk.

The first thing Kurt noticed when he entered the house was the smell, and judging by the look on the other three faces they'd noticed it as well. They all moved to follow Harry and the woman, but she motioned for them to stay. Ron and Hermione gingerly sat down on the couch, each trying to hide their looks of disgust, while he moved around the downstairs, trying not to snoop through the clutter.

How he didn't scream when he found the dead body in the closet he didn't know, but the moment he did he recognized it as that of the old woman they'd followed, and saw the signs of her having been dead for a while. Hermione must have sensed something was wrong, and she gasped when she saw what he was looking at, but it was Ron that ran for the stairs first, whipping out his wand as he ran to get to Harry, Kurt and Hermione hot on his heals.

They burst through the doors just in time to see a giant snake rip forth from the "Body" of the woman they'd followed. Harry jumped back, but it wasn't quick enough to avoid the snake's fangs. He saw Harry's wand fall, and roll over to Hermione's feet, only to be snatched up by her. After that everything happened so quickly, he barely had the forethought to grab one of the wands he'd gotten off the men that had attacked them before he was using feindfyre.

"Hermione, grab Harry and apperate out." He yelled at his cousin as he directed the fire at the snake, watching in horror as the snake writhed in pain as the fire washed over it. A dark shadow like fog came out of the snake, and came at him and Ron, and in an instant he knew what needed to be done, "Ron, throw the locket it." He could see Ron fighting his fear, and they both watched in shock as the locket sprang open, and suddenly an almost demonic looking version of Hermione and Harry came out of it.

He listened as the two started talking about how Ron didn't measure up, and Kurt saw anger take over Ron's face. He saw Ron tear the locket from his neck and throw it into the fire, "I'm the best strategist we got." He said, sending Kurt a slight grin. He then grabbed Kurt's hand, and instantly Kurt dropped the wand he was holding, and Ron apperated them away.

bkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbk

Harry was the one keeping watch when a doe patronus walked through their camp. Kurt was sitting with him, his sketchbook open in his lap, and Harry had to fight to keep from watching him. He knew the other boy had someone waiting for him back in the states, so didn't really let himself think of him that way.

He'd known he was gay for a while, ever since fifth year when he'd snuck into the prefects bathroom and saw Draco Malfoy in the bath. He'd never told anyone but Sirius that he was gay, always afraid they would turn out like the Dursleys, and turn their backs on him. Sirius had told him he was being silly, that they all loved him, and wouldn't care if he was gay or in love with Draco Malfoy or even Snape...to which they both shuttered.

It eased his mind just knowing that Sirius had still loved him even knowing he was gay. Then seeing how Ron and Hermione treated Kurt he knew he was an idiot for trying to hide it. He knew it wasn't right to date Ginny when he wasn't interested in her like that, but he had really hoped he could love her, that he could be normal.

"Stay here." He told Kurt as he went to check out the doe, missing how the other boy just rolled his eyes and stood to follow him. He followed the patronus down to a near by lake, and then onto the ice. He lit the tip of the wand he'd won in the duel when they'd figured out about the taboo, seeing as how Hermione had broken his while trying to get away from the snake.

Seeing something glittering at the bottom of the lake he knelt down on the ice hoping to get a better look. He was not expecting to see the Sword of Gryffindor laying at the bottom. He shattered the ice with a quick reducto, and jumped in, the icy cold water hitting him like a million knives. He pushed up off the lake floor, sword in hand, but he hadn't taken into account just how cold it was, and found that when he reached the surface it had already frozen over.

bkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbk

Kurt had gone to follow Harry, but a movement in the shadows caught his eye and he moved in the opposite direction of the other boy to investigate it. He ended up following a man with long, stringy, black hair. He tried hard to keep his steps silent, and had to move quickly to keep up. He ran out onto the lake when he saw the man blast a hole in the ice and jump in. Pulling out his wand he kept the ice from reforming, and waited for him to surface. When the man surfaced with Harry in tow he couldn't help but gasp before springing into action.

Getting Harry out was a great deal easier than pulling the man himself out, "Hasn't anyone ever told you never to jump into bodied of water fully clothed?" He grunted as he pulled, the man's wet robes making him seem so much heavier. He didn't have much time to think as he stunned the man, knowing that the four of them would want to question him later.

Pulling Harry to shore he quickly started CPR on him, swearing at him when he refused to breath. Finally Harry coughed up the water, and within minutes opened his eyes. "You stupid idiot!" He yelled when he could tell his friend was properly alert, "What on earth would possibly make you think it was ok to jump into an icy lake. Ifhe hadn't been here you could've died...not that it's out of the realm of possibilities, cause I just may kill you myself!"

They were walking up the the camp as he was shouting this, Kurt levitating his captive behind him. It was this reason he was not surprised to see Ron and Hermione come rushing out of the tent when they were close enough to be heard, "One of you get a fire started so we can get these two warmed up before the undo all my hard work and die of hypothermia." He snapped at the two stunned seventeen year olds. To their credit they made quick work of getting the fire started.

He quickly reversed his stunner and thrust two of the largest blankets they had at the man, "Get out of those wet clothes, and wrap yourself in those, I'd offer you some actual clothes, but expanding charms won't make mine or Harry's big enough for you, and Ron's, like the rest of us, are all so dirty I wouldn't wish that on anyone." He was so busy going through his own clothes that he missed the stunned looks of everyone else's faces.

When he didn't hear any movement behind him he turned and glared at all of them, snapping the other three teens into a flurry of movement. The man however, reached for his wand, only to have Kurt snatch it out of his hand. "No magic...are you trying to get us killed! How do you know they aren't monitoring where magic is being used, we're lucky that little patronus stunt of yours didn't tip them off." Again he missed the shocked looks on the faces of his three companions, in favor of turning his back on everyone so that he could reheat the left over stew he'd made for them earlier that night.

The next time he turned around he saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione all had their wands pointed at the man, "Put those away before you do something stupid. If he wanted us dead he wouldn't have gone through the trouble of fishing Harry out of the lake...and besides, I still have his wand."

He turned back to the task at hand as the man spoke for the first time, "The three of you surviving this long suddenly makes sense." He turned just in time to see the three of them bristle at the remark, but one glare from him had them all quieting down.

"Both of you, go change out of those wet cloths, then we'll all meet back up here for what appears to be a very interesting discussion. For the first time that night they all listened to him. Ron and Hermione sat in front of the fire to wait for them while the man and Harry went to different parts of the tent to change out of their wet cloths.

"You should change as well, you got pretty wet your self." The man said in a harsh voice, one that reminded Kurt of Coach Sylvester, he was even able to pick out the subtle caring undertones.

Once everyone was changed and seated together again, the man, who introduced himself to Kurt as Severus Snape launched into his tale of what he knew of the war. He spoke of growing up with Harry's mom, of the pain of losing that friendship. He told them of how Dumbledore's own actions lead to him having to kill the man to save another student, Severus' own godson. He ended by telling them how he'd hidden the real sword and given the dark lord a fake, and how he'd finally tracked them down so that he could give them the sword.

bkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbk

_An: There didn't seem to be much interest in having anyone else from Glee be magical, so it will just be Kurt, so the only question that remains is..._

_*Who should Harry be with? -Draco or Klaine...Right now they are neck and neck, but Klaine is winning by just a bit, so keep reviewing and let me know what you think._


End file.
